Star fox The infinity star chronicles
by Corp. Jack Haven
Summary: After their latest mission star Fox has been talking about disbanding. But before they complete the meeting a nearby star goes supernova and pulls the 'great fox' into it. They awake on their ship moments later unharmed. But little do they know where they are. Or what will meet them in this other dimension… (Rated M for safety! Will contain language and violence in the future!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-The black hole

A/n Yo everybody! Haven here for a star fox adventure! I do not have Ultimate knowledge of the world of star fox so if I mess something up feel free to point it out to me! Anyway I will use my OC for this story's duration (He comes in much later though! Hopefully this story will be received well and enjoyed. Enoy, and keep on charging! ~Haven

*On board the 'Great Fox' in the 'unknown zone' 1100 HRS*…

After their latest mission star Fox has been talking about disbanding. But before they complete the meeting a nearby star goes supernova and pulls the 'great fox' into it. They awake on their ship moments later unharmed. But little do they know where they are. Or what will meet them in this other dimension…

"Uuuuhhnn…" Groaned Fox as he slowly peeled himself off the conference table. He coughed a couple times from the shock from hitting the table from the shock-wave and wondered aloud, "Where are we?" He looked around the table to see the rest of Team Starfox was unconscious on the floor of the room. The only one seemingly waking up was Falco. Across the room Falco, as he was getting up, muttered, "The heck was in that black hole that hit us?" as he got up shaking his head. Fox said, "No idea. But it sure did a number on the ship…" he motioned to the electrical wiring hanging out and overturned machinery as he spoke. Then he stepped around the table and tried to give Falco a hand getting up. But Falco shoved aside his hand and said, "Thanks but I'm fine." He stood up and after looking around noticed everyone else was unconscious on the floor. He muttered, "Well at least there's finally something exciting going on around here!" Fox gave him an annoyed look and said, "The ship just got sucked into a supernova by an unknown force and all you can say is that?!" Falco made a sign of acknowledgement and said," I'll go check out the long-range scanners and see if anything is near us." Fox nodded and said "Ok, I'll try getting everyone else up and going." Falco nodded and gave a thumbs up as he walked out of the conference room. Fox immediately walked over to Krystal and gently shook her shoulder. As he shook her shoulder the Blue Vixen slowly came back to awareness. She immediately asked, "Is everyone okay?" As she finished asking the question Peppy and Slippy started waking up as well. As he got up Peppy groaned out "I'm getting to old for this…" But all of a sudden Falco popped in from the door and said, "Fox you may want to see THIS…" Fox nodded towards Falco and said, "All right. I'll be right there Falco." Falco gave a grunt of exasperation but turned around and rushed back to the cockpit. Fox turned back to Krystal and asked, "You going to be ok?" she nodded and said, "I'll be fine now. Thanks. Go on and do your thing." Fox smiled and rushed of towards the scanner room.

A/n More to come! Also again I apologize for not working on the other stories. Like I said I have a few problems. 1, I got college work to do...2, I got some writers block on most of them... Anyway, I hope to be writing full-force again soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Mystery planet

A/n Here we are with the second chapter! Oh and this chapter will mention some spacey-sounding terms. I might get a couple wrong but you will get the main idea for them.

As Fox entered the Cockpit the first thing he noticed was the Red planet in front of the ship. At first Fox reeled back in surprise because it looked like the planet Venom. But after a few tense seconds of fear he realized something. The planet below him could not be Venom! This planet was completely barren and had a flat surface. After this realization Fox looked around for Falco. He noticed him off to the side working alongside ROB at the scanners. He walked over and asked "Got anything on the planet below or any more planets nearby?" Falco looked back at him and shrugged saying, "I got nuthin'. The planet below sure Ain't Venom though. But we do have a bunch of nearby planets that are bein' scanned for any signs of life." Fox nodded as he listened and responded, "All right. ROB, you got anything on that strange force that pulled the 'Great Fox' into that black-hole?" ROB Responded, "Negative. But I do have one scan of a nearby planet Responding positive for life forms. The planet seems to be full of water, oxygen, and hydrogen. We may be able to find assistance there." Fox smiled as he heard the news, "Good, Set a course to the planet with what fuel we have left. Falco, Go check on the Arwings and Engine. I'll go back and check on everyone else. Let's get to it." As he finished speaking Falco gave a nod and headed off to the lower decks and ROB set the course to the life-bearing planet ahead….

A/n Can you guess what the planet was? And the red one that looks like Venom? More to be revealed in the next chapter!


End file.
